1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating electrical machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
The methods of distributed winding and concentrated winding and so on are per se known as methods for constructing the stator coils of a rotating electrical machine. Among these, a winding construction is per se known (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication H06-165422) that comprises a first three-phase connected coil in which three stator coils are wound upon the teeth of a stator core in a short-pitch lap winding at the magnetic pole pitch of a rotor and are three-phase connected, and a second three-phase connected coil in which three stator coils are wound upon the teeth of the stator core in a short-pitch lap winding, each displaced by π/3 radian (60°) of electrical angle with respect to the stator coils of the first three-phase connected coil, and are three-phase connected, similar to the first three-phase connected coil.